King Relish
'King Relish '''is one of the villains of the 2000 Fantasy Miniseries, ''The 10th Kingdom. He was played by Ed O'Neill. The king of the troll kingdoms of the 9 kingdoms, who rescues his 3 kids from prison, Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell and then as they leave are manipulated by Christine Lewis, the evil queen and main villainess. After she turns Prince Wendell into a dog and sends Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell to catch him and frees Wolf and sends him after Prince Wendell as well. She talks to King Relish about her plans of taking over Prince Wendell's kingdom and says she will give him half of the 4th kingdom as his reward for helping her escape. Later as Christine Lewis and King Relish are waiting for his kids to return with Prince Wendell, she grows impatient and says to King Relish that she must leave and when his kids have found Prince Wendell to contact her at their kingdom. When Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell return to their and King Relish's home and kingdom with Virginia Lewis as their captive they tell King Relish of the 10th kingdom that they visited and show him proof. He then changes his mind of loyalty to Christine Lewis. Then he puts a pair of iron slippers in a fire and tells Virginia Lewis she will dance and afterward she will tell him how he can conquer her world and orders his 3 kids to wake him when the slippers turn red. After Wolf rescues Virginia and they escape, King Relish and his 3 kids, and his troll army hunt them down back to the prison, where his 3 kids fail in captureing the heroes. Then Christine Lewis contacts King Relish through a mirror and tells him to get Prince Wendell and return to his kingdom but he refuses and decides to take over his half right now. Calmly and furiously Christine Lewis talks to and begs him again and again to be patient and go back to his kingdom and wait but still he refuses. Then she contacts him again with the false message that his 3 kids will die unless he meets her alone and unarmed he accepts. He and his troll army go to the Apple Orchard and he has his men hide so they can attack and kill her. He meets Christine Lewis and tells her he's onto her plan of her taking over the 4th kingdom for herself and then she reveals that not only does she want the 4th kingdom for herself but all the other kingdoms as well. King Relish then signals his men to attack her and tells her that they have been waiting for an hour for her arrival. She admits she's impressed but tells him that she arrived before them poisoning all the apples, which King Relish and all his troll army have eaten and which kills King Relish and his whole troll army. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Trolls Category:Barbarian Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Dimwits Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers